


Life and Time of Donald Duck

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Donald Duck Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my take of the life of Donald duck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Life and Time of Donald Duck

Donald and Della duck were born on Friday the 13. In a hospital that was built on an Indian burial ground and it used to be a mirror factory and used to house thousands of black cats.

When Donald was 3 when he was eating dinner he tipped the salt shaker over.

When Donald was 7 he opened an umbrella while indoors when he was about to leave the house.

When Donald was 8 when his mom and dad died and he had to live on his grandmother's farm.

When Donald was 9 when he ran under the latter to hide from his bullies.

When Donald was 11 when he and his Della have to go live their uncle scrooge because his grandmother has a hard time for some time

When Donald was 13 when he made friends with Mickey and Goofy and there became the three Musketeers.

When Donald was 19 when he moved to 0666 Duck Street, Duckburg, Ca 60079 and Mickey became an actor.

When Donald was 20 when he became part of the Three Caballeros.

When Donald was 21 when he started going on adventures with his uncle and Della.

When Donald was 22 when he became The Duck Avenger to get even with Scrooge and Gladstone.

When Donald was 23 when he used the Duck Avenger to stop Duckburg’s crime.

When Donald was 25 when his uncle bought Ducklair towers and where he met Uno.

When Donald was 25 when his Della told him she's got eggs on the way. 

When Donald was 26 when Della took the Spear Of Selene to space and when Donald took her eggs.

When Donald was 30 When he stopped being the duck avenger.

When Donald was 36 he came back to live with his uncle.

When Donald was 37 When Della came back home.

When Donald was 38 when he came back to his life as The Duck Avenger.

When Donald was 39 when Dewey decided to keep adventuring with Della.

When Donald was 40 when Huey became the president of the Junior Woodchucks.

When Donald was 43 when House Of Mouse opened.

When Donald was 45 when Scrooge died, everyone came to his funeral, and Louie became the new head of McDuck enterprises.

When Donald was 50 when Dewey became the Duck Avenger.

When Donald was 51 when Della was killed in one for the adventuring.

When Donald was 58 when Louie had a heart attack due to stress.

When Donald was 68, he became a grandfather.

When Donald was 70 when his time was up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.


End file.
